


A million miles knotted in his paws

by psychomachia



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Modern Retelling, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: Everyone knows the wolves are gone. Too bad the one in Alex's house didn't get the message.





	A million miles knotted in his paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



There's a wolf on his couch.

Alex's first instinct is to slowly back away – okay, maybe really quickly back away – but as he takes a step back, the wolf lazily opens its golden eyes and yawns, showing quite a lot of sharp white teeth.

“I really wouldn't,” he says, stretching itself out fully, claws snagging on the fabric. “I mean, you could try, but then I'd have to get up and there'd be blood and screaming and you wouldn't have legs at the end of it.”

Alex opens his mouth and the wolf sighs.

“And if you scream, I'll have to rip out your throat and then I'd just be talking to a corpse and where's the fun in that? Well, a little fun if I made a puppet out of you, but really, once the decay sits in, you can't do much but watch the parts fall off.”

Alex likes to think he's remaining calm and composed, but at the wolf's grin, he knows he's unsuccessful.

The wolf jumps down off the couch and pads over to him, a huge shadow of a beast lurking along the floors. He reaches Alex and sits back on its haunches, cocking his head.

“What do you want from me?” Alex manages, his hand trembling. “I mean, you must want something or you would have--.” He stops, his throat unable to get the words out.

“Killed you already?” The wolf says, amused. “Well, I mean, that's always a possibility.”

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “I thought so.”

“But that doesn't mean you should do anything--”

“Wolf!” he screams and would scream again, but the weight crashes upon him, knocking him to the ground, taking his breath away, and when he's able to breathe, he can feel the pricks of teeth gently resting against his neck.

“Like I said,” the wolf's breath coming hot against his neck, “I really wouldn't. Besides,” and he can feel the vibrations against him as if it's laughing, “Who'd believe you? Again?”

Alex's entire body goes cold. “What?”

“Oh, kid,” he says. “You think you're someone I just randomly picked because I wanted a quick snack.”  
He licks one long stripe against its neck and Alex shivers.

“No, we're going to play a game,” the wolf says. “And if you're very, very good and smart, you might be able to figure out why you're it.”

He jumps off Alex's chest and the boy struggles to his feet, hands weakly pushing himself up off the floor, all thoughts of escape gone. He's still gasping for air, and the wolf watches him with amusement as he makes his way to sit down in one of the scuffed chairs.

“Give it a minute,” the wolf chuckles. “You don't want to pass out on me. Who knows what I might do?”

He tries to calm himself down by looking around the room for anything that could help him. His phone-- but reception's fucked up here and he had meant to charge it when he got back from his walk so what was the point of even trying?

Alex can't think if there's anything in the cabin he can use. It's dingier than he remembered from being a kid and his memory might still be a little fuzzy, but he's pretty sure he can't do that much damage with old magazines and random jigsaw puzzles. If he can reach the knives in the kitchen--

The wolf sees him looking over in that direction and laughs. “I'm pretty sure it would take a while with plastic, but give it a shot.”

Great. How cheap was his family?

And how the fuck did the wolf know?

Whatever, he thinks. He has to come up with something.

He hears the chimes of the old clock on the wall and looks at it. Eight. Earlier than he thought and then something else crosses his mind.

Didn't Mom say?--

Alex lets out a deep breath. He just has to wait a little bit longer

“So you mentioned something about a game,” he says. “What kind of a game?”

“You're interested now?” The wolf yawns. “You sure you don't want to try making another run for it. I might let you get to the door.”

“No, I want to play,” Alex says, making his voice more confident. “And I want to win.”

Teeth flashed white again. “Oh,” the wolf teases. “You're feeling brave. Is it that you think you have a chance?”

“Yes.”

His grin grows wider. “Liar.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry,” the wolf says. “That was mean. You might not actually realize you're lying.”

“I'm not--”

“I'm sure you think you're going to be fine a few minutes from now when that old neighbor of yours comes to check on you and tell Mommy everything's all right, but he won't be able to make it. Sad, really. I mean, your mom will worry about you when she doesn't hear back in a few days, but him? At his age? Who's going to notice him gone?”

Alex jumps to his feet. “You son of a bitch!”

“Too bad he's not a lumberjack. Story might have gone differently if he was.”

“I'm going to fucking kill you!”

“Relax, kid,” the wolf says. “You can't do anything for him now. I'd be far more worried about my own safety if I was you.”

He can feel his eyes wet with tears, but he pushes them back beneath the more comfortable feeling of anger. It's bad enough that he's completely fucked, but to drag someone else into this, someone who had been nothing but kind to him, even after all Alex had done....

“Fine,” Alex snaps. “Let's do this.”

“Now I believe you,” the wolf says. “It's quite simple. All you have to do is guess why I picked you for our little game.”

“That's it?”

“Pretty much. But to make it interesting, you get three days. One guess per day. Any time you want.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why only three?”

“Because I'm guessing that's right around the time your mom will realize you haven't contacted her and send someone else to look for you and while I could keep eating everyone who looks for you, I am trying to keep to a manageable weight.”

“Fine,” Alex says, his shoulders slumping. “Three days.” And if he doesn't figure it out by then, well, that's probably enough time to figure out how to get rid of his unwanted guest, one way or another. Hadn't he done it before--

Hadn't he?

Wait.

The shooting bolt of pain on the left side of his head makes him stop, put one hand up, and when it finally stops throbbing, he looks up to see the wolf gazing at him, its mouth closed. Its eyes are thoughtful.

“Don't worry,” the wolf says. “To show what a good sport I am, I'll even give you a free guess right now. Give it a shot.”

Why did it choose him? Why him?

Fuck if he knew. It was a wolf. They all wanted the same thing. Everyone knew that.

“Because you're hungry. You want to eat me.”

The wolf shakes its massive head. “That's stupid,” he says. “That's the consequence, not the motivation. You're going to have to be smarter than that.”

“Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you,” Alex snaps. “I wasn't really expecting to figure out the fucking motivations of some wolf tonight.”

Instead of being irritated, this seems to cheer the wolf up a bit. “Kid, I'm not just any common little wolf. I'm the Big Bad Wolf.”

“What?” And here this asshole claimed Alex was the liar. “

The wolf stares at him in disbelief. “Did you study at all in school? I thought all kids learned about me in kindergarten.”

“Yeah, well, I stopped thinking that shit was real a long time ago. You know how many wolves claimed to be that? It's like saying you're the real Krampus.”

“Are you telling me you don't believe me?”

“Not a fucking chance.”

“Well, I'm not lying about it, and you got three days to figure out why I came down your chimney.”

“We don't even--”

“It's a metaphor, kid.”

* * *

_He's warm tonight, hot really, and he moves his fingers sleepily against something soft yet bristly. There's a growling at the back of his neck, and then a gentle lapping of wet heat as something licks down his neck. It's a wolf, he thinks, and he should panic, call out for help, but the wolf begins to lick down his back and the musk in the air becomes stronger. It's familiar to him, a scent that causes his cock to rise and he keeps telling it to fucking stop because this is wrong, it isn't safe._

_Fuck safety, and the tongue reaches above his hipbones, dipping into the curve of his ass, teasing it and he squirms, because oh shit, it's vibrating and that's no fucking fair. He arches against it as it laps, tasting him, savoring his sweat. He's rubbing against the sheets now, and it's not going to be long before he comes and he's ruined now for anything else because what can compare to this? Fucking wolves._

_The tongue lifts away and he can feel goddamned teeth biting at ass, what the fuck, because his cock isn't getting softer, but harder and he should not be as turned on about this as he is. He's coming harder than he has ever in his life and this is not good but he doesn't care._

_That motherfucker, he thinks again. One last gentle nip, a swipe of the tongue against the fucking marks on his ass, and he's crashing again, spinning into darkness._

* * *

He feels the coldness at first against his neck, a persistent wet chill that wouldn't go away and he swipes at it. Then there's a humming vibration, less easy to ignore, but he'll be damned if he gets up before he's ready.

Pain and teeth at his neck.

“You son of a bitch,” Alex swears, batting behind him. “You couldn't give me five fucking minutes?”

“Make me breakfast,” the Big Bad Wolf whines, and for a supposed fucking terrifying god of wolves that brings blood and chaos wherever he goes, he's remarkably nonintimidating right now.

Yeah, he's definitely not going that asshole the satisfaction of calling him that.

“Whatever,” Alex says, rubbing his eyes. “I'll be right there, BB.”

“Cute,” is all the wolf says. “Don't take your time or I might get hungry for something else.” It pads away, completely ignoring Alex flipping him off.

He has to be grateful that the cabin, as tiny and old as it is, has a somewhat working bathroom, even if it is limited to a tub and a sink running on well water. Still has a fucking outhouse and you'd think someone might have gotten around to updating that one of these days.

With resignation, Alex realizes this is his life right now. He's about to make breakfast for the asshole wolf in the other room who is no doubt plotting whether to eat him with ketchup or barbecue sauce, he has to literally shit in the woods, and wait, what the hell did that fucker do to his ass?

“You asshole!” he calls out and he heard laughing from the other room.

Just for that, he'll overcook that fucker's bacon.

* * *

Turns out, wolves suck at jigsaw puzzles.

“If you keep fucking mangling the pieces,” Alex says, “we're not going to be able to tell if this is a piece to a flower or a balloon.”

“I regret nothing,” BB says, “except even agreeing to this in the first place. Why are we even doing this?”

“Because you yawned when I pulled out to read my book and then threw it out the window when I went to make us lunch. And when I went to take the boat out, I found it had a very suspicious hole right in the fucking bottom.”

“Imagine that. Did it look anything like the hole in your tire?”

“Strangely, it fucking did.”

“It's like someone didn't want you to escape or something and ruin this perfectly delightful game.”

“Oh, so you're having fun.”

“Not really,” BB says. “Tell me a story.”

Alex stares at him and hopes he conveys his seething hatred and rage at having to fucking deal with this living nightmare, but the wolf just grins, its tongue lolling out. “What kind of story?” he grits out through his teeth.

“I don't know,” the wolf says, idly knocking a few jigsaw pieces off the table. “Why don't you surprise me?”

“All right,” Alex begins. “Once upon a time, there was a fucking annoying wolf who invaded someone's house, threatened their life, murdered at least one innocent person--”

“Are you still hung up on that? I'm telling you, it's not like his life was worth much anyway?”

“Fuck you,” Alex says. “Peter wrote music.”

“Boring music, probably.”

“And a few books.”

“Boring books.”

“And even took nature photos.”

“Are those some of his on the wall over there? Because they're boring enough to be.”

Alex slams his hand on the table, sending the puzzle box tumbling to the floor. “You know what? I'll just make my guess right now.”

“Really? You've got another ten hours.”

“No, I'll do it now.”

“Go ahead, then.”

“You're going to eat me because you're bored with everyone and everything and you picked me because you know you can irritate the shit out of me and it amuses you.”

“Better guess,” BB says.

“So am I right?”

“How about I tell you a story?”

It's a battle for him not to scream at this point, but Alex manages to keep his voice to a strangled hiss. “Are you serious?”

“Once upon a time--”

Alex lets his forehead knock against the table, and the wolf stops and waits. After about a half minute of pointed silence, he grumbles, “Continue.”

“As I was saying, once upon a time, there was a kid who grew up to a boring family in a boring town with boring friends and a boring life. And nothing was exciting or interesting about him and when he realized that, he panicked.”

“Shut up.”

“And he thought, I have to do something before I turn into them. I have to leave, make myself into something special, something that everyone will pay attention to.”

“Shut up.”

“So he made a plan to escape, but then he realized that no matter how much he tried to run, he'd never be--”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Alex swings a punch at the wolf, not even fucking caring at this point if the wolf bites off his hand or rips out a kidney or whatever it wants to do and his eyes are blurring with tears again and screw that asshole who's just going to dodge him smoothly and push him to the floor again.

He feels the familiar pressure of teeth against his neck and he's gulping, crying, and it's so fucking pathetic that the wolf is completely right about him.

The wolf just lays on him, its jaw resting right against a vein in his neck.

It shouldn't be comforting.

It is.

They lay like this for a few minutes until Alex is able to get his breathing under control.

Then the wolf lifts its teeth from his neck and puts his nose against his neck, nuzzling slightly. Alex closes his eyes.

“What he didn't realize was that there was no need for it. Because there was someone watching him, waiting for just the right moment to take him away. And then--”

The teeth scrape against Alex's lips and he lets his mouth open wide.

* * *

_He knows he's still crying and that fucker is licking his tears, and he still can't remember why he's upset. It's a wolf, you idiot, you know what he tried to do to you._

_No, I don't, he thinks. I don't._

_Mom told you to always be careful because there were wolves out there and you were scared but you wanted them to come because then everyone would watch you, would come when you called. It was power, it was you showing everyone that with just one word, one lie, anyone would fall._

_The wolf licks down his chest, teeth grazing a nipple. He tries to twist away and it sucks around it, almost biting but not quite._

_They were just as stupid as you always thought. Didn't they deserve it? Leaving you there alone to take care of everything while they went off and ruined all your plans? It's just too bad that you did it that last time. But you always had to push it._

_Shut up, and the wolf takes his cock into its warm mouth, takes it so deep, its teeth resting just so, promising pain but not quite giving it. Shouldn't he be worried that it's going to bite down?_

_Shouldn't he be worried that he's becoming more erect at that thought?_

_He's coming into the wolf's mouth and it drinks it, swallows it all, and fuck, it's going to take everything from him, until he's nothing but a pile of bones it can gnaw down to the marrow._

_Then he'll finally be safe in its belly, warm and taken care of._

* * *

“You know, I do like things other than pigs,” BB says, devouring a sausage whole. “I mean, pigs are one of the three tastiest animals, but cows are good too. And fish, if they're fresh.”

“Well, I would cook you some fish, but someone fucking ruined our boat and my car, thus getting rid of my only way into town to buy supplies and I'm not sitting on a rickety ass chair on the dock for several hours just so you can get variety in your diet.”

BB eats another sausage. “You're cranky,” he says. “Maybe you need some fresh air.”

“And you'd let me go outside?”

“Not alone. Who knows what sort of trouble you'd get into? Probably fall down the well or step into a trap or try to convince some idiot camper that you need to be saved from a wolf. And then I'd have to eat them and then you and I'd have no room for fish.”

“You know I'm not going to be that stupid.”

“Really? I'm supposed to believe that?”

“Look, I'm sure you know there's no one around this time of year. It's why I came up here and why you're not even the least bit concerned that someone's going to come knocking on my door, asking to borrow a flashlight or some shit.”

“True,” the wolf says thoughtfully.

“And if you want me to figure shit out, you have to give me some fucking space. I'm not going to be able to think with you staring at me all the time like you're trying to figure out if you should roast or fry me.”

“Don't be silly, Alex. You know I'd prefer you raw.”

“Fucking--”

“Sure,” BB says, grinning. “You can go out on your own. But let's be responsible, kid, and give you a curfew. If you're not back by the time it gets dark, I'll come looking for you. And there will be a penalty.”

“Fine,” he replies, getting up from the table. “Have fun doing nothing here.”

“Don't forget your coat,” the wolf calls out as Alex makes his way to the door. “Your phone's not in it, but I don't want you to get cold.”

Yeah, wouldn't want to reheat frozen food, he thinks, as he grabs the coat and storms out.

* * *

It is chilly outside, but he grudgingly has to admit that the air is doing him some good. Inside the cabin, it's hard to breathe without smelling the wolf and after a while, his nose is filled with nothing but the scent. It lulls Alex into safety, into thinking that he's safe with him.

Outside, it's different. The cold hits him and he can think straight. He's in big fucking trouble and he still has no idea what the wolf would want with him.

Because BB's right. He's nothing special.

He's just a stupid kid who can't seem to hold onto a single job for longer than a few months because it's all so fucking pointless and boring. He use to think he could be some sort of famous person, like an actor, because he had a good memory and he was pretty good at lying.

But he's not a star, he's that faceless person in the background who doesn't even get a name, and he no longer deceives himself about just how memorable he is. 

You gotta have that something to make people want to pay attention to you and he's never had it.

Except for that one time.

And he doesn't want to think about it, but oh fuck, is it that?

Is that why the wolf's here?

He starts walking, and he's getting colder but the coat won't help this time because it's a chill in his bones, something that's never gone away.

“It was just supposed to be a stupid prank,” he says, his breath fogging in the air. “Just fucking stupid kid shit.”

Summer vacation and he's supposed to be leaving this town for good, never coming back. He's not going to be stuck in snow and cold and nothing around for miles. They're going to move away to a city on the coast, where he can hang out on the beach, make some cool friends, become a star.

But then it's yanked away and instead of going to the ocean like his parents promise, he's stuck on his grandpa's farm miles away, watching after those fucking animals. It's miles of corn and days of heat and humidity and it's so mindbogglingly dull that he wants to scream.

“It's just for a little bit,” his parents say, but he can't see the end to it and he sees his life turning into the same as everyone who's come before him.

So he decides to make it a little exciting. Everyone knows that wolves don't really exist anymore, except in fairy tales and history books, but there's still enough superstition in this part of the world that he can make it exciting.

“Wolf!” he cries, and they come running, worried that the legend still persists.

They're angry, of course, but that doesn't stop them from coming again the next time he finds himself bored out of his mind and wanting some fun. Everyone's watching him, now. He's a star.

And then the wolf comes.

For real.

And...

And...

His grandmother's hugging him, telling him he'll be all right, and he can't remember what happened. He's covered in blood, but it's not his and there's a mess on the floor, but it's not his either.

They take him to the hospital, ask him questions, and everyone's so careful when he comes back, but nothing's wrong. They said that nothing happened to him.

Just like they said nothing was coming when he called for help that last time.

But he gets to go home and he never has to come back.

Not after that.

Is that why the wolf is here?

Everyone knows the wolves died long ago, except for one.

Well, two. The one that died in front of Alex and...

The one that's waiting for him to come home so it can...

He drops to the ground and tries not to think for a very long time.

At some point, the sun goes down. He'll have to pay for that.

But isn't that the whole point of this? Anyhow, he doesn't know where he is right now, so even if he wanted to find his way back, he can't.

It's fucking cold.

Maybe, if he's lucky, he'll freeze to death out here. It's probably better than having his flesh ripped apart.

There's rustling in the bushes. He's too numb to care what or who it is. 

“You are so lucky,” BB says, as he breaks through the undergrowth, “that I am as kind and forgiving a soul as I am.”

“How the hell?”

“Followed your trail. Seriously, I am the alpha, omega, and everything of wolves, and you think I can't track a simple scent. Give me some credit.”

Alex brushes the needles off his coat and stands up. “I'm sorry.” It comes out a lot more sincere than he planned.

They walk back in quiet for a while, the only sounds their steps make through the brush.

“Is it because I killed one of the last wolves?” Alex asks, when everything in his head is too much to bear and he has to get it out.

“You're guessing revenge today?” BB asks. “Is that what you think?”

“I mean,” his voice cracks and he has to swallow back a sob, “you're all alone now.”

The wolf doesn't say anything and Alex hangs his head down the rest of the way.

Just before they see the light of the cabin, BB says, “You're still wrong.” He nudges against the boy's legs. “And I cooked dinner.”

“But I—wait, you cooked dinner?”

“Fish.”

“How did you even?”

“Kid, you need to pay more attention. I'm the Big Bad Wolf. I can do anything.”

* * *

_I don't blame you, kid, he hears the wolf say against his neck. I really don't._

_But I killed him._

_Did you? Did you really?_

_I mean, he starts to say and ends confused. Didn't I?_

_The wolf doesn't respond, and he turns over to see its eyes glittering in the moonlight._

_Don't you remember?_

_The wolf's tongue touches everywhere tonight on his body, trying to taste it all. It maps his teeth, his tongue, the lobes of his ears, the pads of his fingers, the top of his crown down to the soles of his feet. It reaches deep inside him and he wails as he comes again. It marks him completely, drowning him in the wolf's scent and when it is over, if he were to be tracked, you would find not him but the wolf._

_He belongs to him entirely._

_Don't you remember?_

_Tonight, he takes the wolf into his mouth, drinks of him and a part of him tells him he should find it repulsive, he does not. It feels natural, like he is giving back what was given to him. The wolf's claws leave marks against him, but they are careful to stop just before they spill his blood on the sheets. His teeth shine bright in the moonlight, and oh, he is smiling so wide._

_Don't you remember?_

_And the boy does._

* * *

The wolf is gone on the third day.

At first, Alex refuses to believe it. It's probably a trick, something he's doing. If he walks outside, tries to make a run for it, he'll be waiting in the bushes to knock him to the ground just to show how superior he is.

He eats his breakfast in uneasy silence.

The wolf does not come back.

Alex spends the morning working on one of those stupid puzzles. He gets halfway through it before realizing, that it was a balloon after all and BB was right about it being a bad idea.

He finds his book unexpectedly perched neatly on top of a glassy-eyed deer head. It's mostly intact, though flipping through it, he finds something ripped out the last four pages.

Of course.

His phone also turns up, completely dead, but with battery and screen miraculously intact, buried deep in the left couch cushion. The charger is under the right one. He plugs it in, but doesn't turn it on.

He justifies it by saying the wolf would come in just as he'd do it, but it's a weak reason. He just doesn't want to. Not yet.

Shadows grow longer and the day grows later.

The wolf is still gone, but Alex smells him everywhere and it's driving him insane.

He summons up the courage and finally steps outside just as the sun is setting. No one tackles him to the ground or growls at him or bites him so very carefully.

It's frustrating.

He could scream.

He could run.

“Wolf,” he whispers, and goes back inside, lying down on his bed.

* * *

_He is screaming and no one is coming to help him, no one at all. The wolf is in front of him and it's angry at him, its jaws dripping with froth, its eyes wild._

_Even as he huddles against a tree, trying to hide, he can see something's wrong as it tears through the sheep like paper. It's thin and mangy, patches of fur gone with red skin beneath it. It's sick and desperate and nothing like the stories._

_It sees him and its eyes seem to glow._

_You, it says, you're the one to blame._

_No, he says, but it's already leaping at him and he shuts his eyes so at least he won't see himself being torn apart._

_When he opens them, surprised by the lack of pain, the other wolf has already ripped out its throat._

_It's big, like in his dreams, and the blood on it makes it even darker._

_The wolf comes over to him and he knows he has no chance against it._

_Really, kid, the wolf says. Where's a woodcutter around when you need one?_

_Excuse me?_

_Sorry, wrong story, the wolf says. Reminded me of my past._

_Right._

_But you're alive and you've learned a lesson about not lying and I've lived up to the whole not eating children deal and maybe they'll finally let me settle down now that the last one's gone._

_I don't understand._

_I know, the wolf says, patting his face with its paw. You never do._

_He can hear cries in the distance, the sound of running feet._

_Well, I better go, says the wolf. Try to forget this for a little bit. Won't do you any good to remember._

_But..._

_And then the wolf puts its mouth against his shoulder and there's a quick bit of pain before it removes its mouth, leaving a small but deep bite there._

_Don't worry about it. We'll meet again._

* * *

“I'd like to guess now,” Alex says, opening his eyes. “I get one more, right?”

“That's right,” the Big Bad Wolf says. “Can't break tradition.”

The wolf is atop him, covering him completely. It smells like pine, like the outdoors. He wonders how long it was waiting. How long it had been waiting. Maybe for years, disguising himself as a kindly neighbor, willing to do a favor, keep an eye out on a boy who couldn't keep himself out of trouble. Or maybe it was even longer than that. 

Maybe it was forever.

“You're going to eat me,” he says, running his hand along its side, “because I want you to.”

“And why do you want me to?” Claws shred along his shirt, and Alex wriggles out of its remnants. He stops the wolf before it can go for his pants. He didn't pack that much clothing.

“I could say because of destiny or the will of the gods,” Alex says, leaning back, “but honestly, it's because I've always had a thing for wolves and I deserve the best.”

“Oh, there's that confidence coming through,” BB says, his body rippling slightly, elongating to match Alex's frame from head to toe. “And to think I actually missed it.”

Alex turns around, and gets up on his hands. He braces his knees carefully. “You missed a lot of things.” He yelps a little as he feels something slick, oily drip down his ass.

“I'll have to make up for it then,” the wolf says and pushes his way in.

It's not particularly gentle or slow, but he doesn't expect it from someone who got his reputation from dressing up like an old lady to eat a child. 

What it is is unbelievably satisfying, a hardness that stabs inside him to his very core. Alex rocks back and forth, shaken by the wolf fucking him deeply and thoroughly. BB bites at the nape of his neck, claiming him and Alex lets him. He lets BB bite anywhere he wants to and in return BB whispers sweet things into his ear.

“I'll never leave you alone again.”

“You'll never have to beg for attention.”

"No one will ever hurt you."

He's coming again and again, the sheets smelling like the musk and really, anyone walking into the cabin would know that here is a place where someone has been fucking a lot. Hopefully, they wouldn't be perceptive enough to realize that one of them was a wolf, but then again, all the wolves are dead. Everyone knows that.

At least, for now. 

After all, Alex can't let the story get boring again.

But that's another day and right now, he's going to get fucked within an inch of his life.

* * *

_What a deep voice you have!_

_The better to call your name with._

_What big eyes you have!_

_The better to watch you as you come for me._

_What big hands you have!_

_The better to touch every part of your body._

_And what a big mouth you have!_

_The better to eat you._

_Alex moans, spreads his legs wider, and lets the wolf devour him._

_Every good boy deserves a happy ending after all._


End file.
